Appearances
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: Bellatrix has a request for her new husband. Somehow he cannot refuse her. Belladolphus of sorts and implied bellamort


This idea is strange to say the least, but here we are. In my mind I tend to write Bella two ways where bellamort is completely unrequited and the other view where there is a sexual side to their relationship (for lack of a better word). This is set in the completely unrequited side.

* * *

Rodolphus had never been a man who had been particularly idealistic or sentimental. However, as a young boy and, later as a man, he had envisaged how his life with a family of his own would be. He had not foreseen this.

It was a Saturday Night, nearly ticking over eleven and, instead of spending time with his new wife, he was lying alone in their bed. He had always slept in the same impressive four poster bed, but, having experienced what it was like to have someone beside him, the absent and the chill on the sheets was noticeable.

It was not uncommon. Somehow, Bella never seemed to retire to bed at a decent hour. He knew the whispers: His wife was too close to the Dark Lord for it to be appropriate. He was not silly: He knew the way she looked at him, desperation and lust shining in her eyes. Though, he also knew there was something more to her level of desperation and the respectful distance she still managed to keep. It made him infer her feelings had remained unrequited.

Thank Merlin, she was obsessed enough with him already.

Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but, he suspected, he was right.

Turning viscously to his side, he pulled the blankets tighter around him to counteract the winter chill. He was just about to make a serious effort into trying to sleep, when he heard the door squeak on its hinges. Against his better judgement, he lent up on his elbows and turned to face his wife.

Turning on the light, Bellatrix smiled drunkenly at him as she staggered towards the bed. "Rod!" she greeted enthusiastically as she finally reached her destination leaning onto their bed and, he suspected, almost toppling over. "I knew you would be here! You always are here when I want you."

Resisting the urge to sight, he sat up to hold her upright. It was ridiculous seeing her put herself into such a state.

"Come on Bella, come to bed," he said, exasperation obvious in her tone.

She did not notice nor did not care. She only laughed brightly. "Exactly! See we do think the same way." Pushing herself off her feet she collapsed onto the bed and half onto Rodolphus. Kicking her shoes off, she leaned into him. He could not help but embrace her as she leaned in to kiss his cheek surprisingly tenderly. "You love me don't you Rod? You want to make me happy, don't you?"

Slightly taken aback by her question, he answered the only way he could. "Of course," he said softly as if he expected someone was about to mock him for his answer. "We are married after all."

"Great!" Bellatrix exclaimed with exuberance as if she had been told her Quidditch Team had been victorious rather than her husband had confessed his affection for her. She did not pause but shoved her hand into one of her robe pockets and scrambled around inside before she withdrew a vial which she thrust towards him. "Here."

Looking strangely from Bella to the vial, he looked at her wide eyed before he took the crystal. He could not discern what it was. To him it only looked like a potion of some sort. The concoction was thick, jet black, appearing rather like mud but substantially thicker and even less appealing. He turned it in its vial pondering what to do.

"What is it?"

"Just drink it," Bella murmured leaning forward to kiss him softly on the cheek and looking at him through thick lashes. "Please."

Mentally he cursed whatever fate had caused him to fall for such a woman, before he complied. Straight away Rodolphus was convinced it was the worst thing he had ever tasted. It was like garbage that had been rotted for so long combined with how you would imagine the mix of faeces and maggots would taste. Coughing violently, he was surprised he did not vomit it back up. If it were not for Bella beside him and his pride, he supposed he would have.

It was not all. It felt like snakes were sliding down his throat as his skin erupted like there were spiders running over his skin. Twitching visibly, he collapsed back against the pillows. It took him longer than he would have thought to conclude what the potion had been: Polyjuice Potion.

After it all was over, he continued to lie on the pillows and stare at the canopy confused about what exactly Bella had planned. Tensing, he could feel changes already, even if he could not see them. Despite being tall, his limbs felt even longer and significantly thinner and bonier, but strangely strong. There was an altered feel to his skin and his hair that normally would have been rubbing against the pillows seemed mostly gone.

He reached up to touch his face, but he was stopped when Bella's hand gripped his arm. When his mouth opened to speak, her other manicured hand slid over his mouth.

"Don't," she said more gently than was normal. He complied, yet his expression made it clear he was not happy.

There was something odd about her. There was a shine in her eyes that was not there as she gently ran her fingers in a slow caress over his features. The smile on her face was like one he had never seen before.

Before he knew it, she was kissing him. Her lips soft, passionate, but somehow, filled with such affection that even in this state he was melting into the embrace.

Clad only in boxers, Bella's hands had free reign over almost all his body as she continued to stroke and caress every inch of his flesh as if she was afraid she would miss something. There was not the same fervour in his movements, but he had quickly extracted her robes and thrown her bra into the corner of the room.

She broke away. Straddling his lap, they both only wore underwear which was the only thing that separated his growing hardness from her. She stopped to smile again. In an uncharacteristic pleasant mood, she wrapped her arms behind his thin build before she turned and pulled him over so that he was now on top.

He did not complain as she was already sliding his briefs off and sliding her hand over him. There was little else in foreplay and before he knew it he was inside of her.

There was something different. His body felt strangely out of place or out of balance, as he tried to keep a consistent movement as he thrust in and out of her. His hands cupped and squeezed her breasts, but even his hands were different: Too pale, too thin and too long fingered.

However, there seemed to be no complaints from Bella. Her moans were louder and longer than usual as she her legs pulled him further into her.

"Harder!" She urged loudly as she circled her arms around his neck. "Merlin! Harder, please!"

Rodolphus complied as best he could as the sensation heightened the pleasure for them both. It was easier to ignore the moment of doubt even when Bella's clenched hands held him softer than usual.

Finally there was the tipping point for them both.

He was so close, but then, so was Bella. Her moans became louder, her eyes never leaving his until she clenched around him with a single word cry, "Master!"

Even as he came inside her and collapsed on her, she continued her quiet murmuring in the outcome of her bliss. "Oh, Merlin, my Lord. Merlin, Master"

Rodolphus did not say anything. With shuddering breaths he kept quiet and continued to hold her unsure what else he could do.

The hints had been there but he had wanted to ignore it. Now, he just clenched his eyes and kissed her softly on the cheek. What else could he say? What else could he do?

Lifting himself from her, he could not help but look at her directly in the eye where he found more tenderness and affection than he had ever seen from her.

"I love you," Bella whispered softly as if it pulled her a part to say it. Still, she smiled.

It was the first and last time Rodolphus had ever heard Bellatrix say those words.

* * *

Again, sorry Rodolphus. I have a reason why she had the polyjuice potion but there was no real place to offer an explanation since it was from Rodolphus' pov. As another point, we were told that polyjuice potion tastes and looks seemingly depending on how 'good' they are (compare Harry's, Crabbe's and Bella's), so, of course, Voldemort's is absolutely putrid.


End file.
